


After513

by Jakie_Cheung



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: English fic&its translation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakie_Cheung/pseuds/Jakie_Cheung
Summary: Just a short fic that I wrote about 1 year ago, and... I translated it myself XDDDDD





	After513

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all love it!! Enjoy and sorry about the grammar problem...English cannot be counted to be my mother tongue anyway...

    It was just dawn on New York City. And like every morning,you woke up alone,or,more precisely,you woke up with Bear,only. Except something about this morning left different.

 

Maybe it was the first whisper of winter in the air,or maybe it was the slender lady dressed in an extremely familiar black leather jacket you was about to discover sitting on the swing in your own garden.

 

'Just like what Root used to do.' Your thought reminded yourself of your beloved girlfriend. And you smiled gently. Quickly,you just clapped your head and chuckled sorrowfully,wondering whether you were under an illusion again or not.

 

But suddenly,when a gentle breeze caressed that lady's beautiful long chestnut wavy hair,you saw her straighten tip of the nose and her porcelain skin. You recalled the telephone call you picked up together with Bear in the street immediately,making you realise something more than important.

 

**Root.**

Might be.

 

You felt your stomach began to hurt just like someone was kicking you.

 

You dashed down the stairs,before opening the fore door with a quiver hand.

 

Hearing the sounds from the door,the lady on swing turned her head and whispered,"Sameen, I am...uh..."

 

You couldn't wait anymore but rushed over and kissed her on her trembly lips.

 

"...just here." You let her catch some fresh air after the breathless kiss,then she finished the sentence she just said,panting.

 

You looked into her eyes and said,"I know. I saw you,kissed you as well as I'm holding and feeling you. RIGHT HERE,RIGHT NOW."

 

"Hold me tight,Sam." She leaned toward you,whimpering in request and you followed through,then she kissed you passionately and asked you to kiss her back. The kiss quickly turned hungry. You couldn't help but to let her tongue slipped into and danced with yours.

 

You tasted her bittersweet tears slipping into your mouth,so you slowed down to be as gentle as you can.

 

Soon you pulled yourself away softly,looking at her with deep feeling. Now both of your eyes filled with tears--you even didn't have any idea why you were crying too.

 

She brushed her fingers against your cheek,smiling brightly,feeling like saying something.

 

You knew exactly what her smile means and she was gonna use her annoying--though now you have confirmed that's the SWEETEST voice you have ever heard to ask you the damn 'Sweetie. Did you miss me?' in a playful look.

 

So you didn't let her begin saying anything and said:

**"YES."**

**"Marry me, Root."**

 

 

 

513後記（中譯）

紐約，破曉。

無異於每個清晨，妳醒來，孑然一身，或更確切地說，妳醒來，唯有小熊作伴。衹是，今早感覺有些許不同。

也許是因為空氣中嚮過冬天的第一聲低語，也許是因為妳即將發现的那個穿著一件極為熟悉的黑皮衣坐在妳家花園秋千上的纖瘦女子。

「像極了根過去常做的那樣。」這源於自己的念想使妳想起妳心愛的女朋友，而後溫柔地笑了。很快，妳又衹是輕拍了拍腦袋，苦澀而無奈地笑，笑自己不知是否又一次出現了幻覺。

但當一陣和風無預兆地拂起那女人漂亮的栗色長卷，妳瞥見了她直挺的小鼻尖和瓷器般精緻的皮膚。妳猛然想起那個牽著小熊一起，在街頭接起的電話，意識到什麼十分重要的事。

**根。**

那很可能是。

妳感覺到自己的小腹像正被人踢著一樣疼痛。

飛奔下樓，妳用因緊張而輕顫的手打開了大門。

聽見門聲，那秋千上坐著的女人轉過頭，呢喃道：“薩米恩，我…唔…”

妳沒有猶豫，沖過去就這樣吻上了她顫抖的雙唇。

“…就在這裡。”妳放開了這個令人窒息的吻讓她呼吸點新鮮空氣，她也得以喘息著說完那句話。

妳望入她的眼波，說：“我知道。我看見了妳還吻了妳。而在此時此地，我正抱著妳，感受著妳。”

“抱緊我，薩姆。”她倚入妳懷裡，抽泣著請求道，妳照做了。然後她開始熱情地吻妳，並要妳也回吻她。這個吻很快就變得渴望難耐，妳禁不住為她的舌頭放行，用妳的與之熱舞不止。

妳嘗到滑入妳們口中的她悲喜交加的淚水，因此妳儘量溫柔地放緩了一切。

不久，妳輕柔地放開這個吻，深情地望著她。這時的妳們眼裡都噙滿了淚，妳甚至絲毫不清楚為何自己也正哭著。

她的手指輕輕撫過妳的臉頰，而她燦爛的笑著，似乎有什麼話要說。

妳十分清楚她笑臉的含義以及她即將一臉玩味地用她那惱人的（雖然妳現在確信這絕對是妳曾聽過的最甜美的）嗓音問妳「親親，妳想我嗎？」。

因此妳不曾讓她開口就說：

**“我想妳。”**

**“嫁給我吧，根。”**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
